Demented Final Fantasy Songfics!
by Hyper Rinoa Fan
Summary: Final Fantasy VIII madness! We've got it all; "I'm in Pain" ~a tribute to hotdogs everywhere, "SeeD-Licious"~when bad pickup lines happen to good people, and even "Poor Squall"~ the name says it all! R&R and be amazed!


Demented Final Fantasy Songfics!  
  
Ooooh, and trust me... they're quite demented.  
  
"I'm in Pain" ( to the tune of "Let It Rain" by Amanda Marshall)  
  
Stood in line,  
Stood in line  
And got none  
Still I'm driven by something I can't explain  
It's not a bun  
It's a slice  
Oh, a bite, that would be nice  
I only wish that I could eat without shame  
  
chorus:  
I'm in paaaa-ee-ay-ain  
Cuz I'm huuuu-un-gry  
Oh, that bun, that sausage too  
Whip that pain from me  
  
For hours upon hours, stood in line  
But my chow-time, it never came  
Is it worth the tears I cry to hold that dog up in the sky  
And have Squall steal that precious frank from me  
  
Chorus  
  
It isn't easy last in line  
With all these hot dogs in my mind  
I only hope one day that I'll claim mine  
  
Chorus  
  
I'm in paaaa-ee-ay-ain  
Oh woe is me  
I'm in pain, oh, so much pain  
Why must the lunch lady be so mean  
  
Frank, take my hand  
We can walk through the light  
And without fear  
Perhaps I can take a bite?  
  
Chorus  
  
"SeeD-licious" (to the tune of "Bootylicious" by Destiny's Child)  
  
Zell:  
Quistis, can you handle this?  
Irvine:  
Selphie, can you handle this?  
Squall:  
Rinoa, can you handle this?  
All:  
I don't think they can handle this!  
  
Zell:  
You betta move, SeeDs arrived  
Looking sexy, looking fly  
The baddest moves, moves in sight  
Garden jams tonight  
  
Squall:  
Spottin' me a tender thang  
There you are, Rinoa baby  
Don't you wanna dance with me?  
Can you handle, handle me?  
  
Rinoa:  
You've gotta learn to move  
'Fore you dance with me tonight  
You can't go steppin' on people  
If you goin' dance with me tonight!  
  
Irvine:  
Don't run from me Selphie  
If you want me lady  
Say, WOO, HOO!  
You can hang with me  
By the looks, I got you frightened  
And scared of me  
Should I act slower?  
Am I too lovely?  
  
CHORUS   
All:  
I don't think you're ready for this baby  
I don't think you're ready for this baby  
I don't think you're ready for this  
Squall:  
'Cuz my body's too SeeD-licious for you baby  
Zell:  
Quistis can you handle this?  
Irvine:  
Selphie can you handle this?  
  
Zell:  
When I reach my Limit Break  
Hittin' monsters hard  
Punch their heads, slap them high  
Swing my arm, a black eye  
I am hot  
Lookin' good  
Acting like a   
SeeD should  
Knock them cold  
Never miss  
Can you handle, handle this?  
  
Irvine:  
Yes I know that I'm quite cool  
Makin' all the females drool  
I can't help, but wonder why  
Am I just too SeeD-licious   
For you baby?  
  
Squall:  
I bring by Gunblade  
To every jam  
I've killed a Sorceress  
Made Seifer wet his pants  
I'm hopin' you can handle  
All this burden that I have  
Now let's forget it all  
While we fry some Moogles  
  
All:  
*sweatdrops*  
  
Squall:  
Yum!   
  
"Poor Squall" (to the tune of "Deck the Halls" by... Santa?!)  
  
Irvine likes to hit on Selphie  
Fa, la, la, la, la... la, la, la, la!  
  
Hotdog lines make Zell angry  
Fa, la, la, la, la... la, la, la, la!  
  
Quistis breaks down, every mission  
Fa, la, la, la, la... la, la, la, la!  
  
Watch those fists Rinoa's dishin'  
Fa, la, la, la, la... la, la, la, la!  
  
  
Squall's obsession with his Gunblade  
Fa, la, la, la, la... la, la, la, la!  
  
Just may prove to be a bad thing  
Fa, la, la, la, la... la, la, la, la!  
  
Sing now SeeDs, all together  
Fa, la, la, la, la... la, la, la, la!  
  
As we give Squall one last prayer  
Fa, la, la, la, la... la, la, la, la!  
  
Irvine:  
"What did you tell Selphie about me Squall!!  
Selphie:  
Squall, Irvine's hitting on me again!!  
Zell:  
"Tch! Did you steal my last hotdog... *cracking his knuckles  
Quistis:  
You never comfort your friends, some leader!  
Rinoa:  
"Squall! You love that Gunblade more than you do me!!   
All:  
Now DIE!!! *crashing as they all attack poor little Squall*  
Squall:  
...help...  
  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Okay, now who would honestly think I owned either Final Fantasy, Amanda Marshall, Destiny's Child or Santa?? If you want to sue innocent fans who spend $80 on FFVIII the first day it comes out and people who plan to buy a PS2 JUST so they can get FFX ... get a life. Thank you. That is all.   
  



End file.
